Roleplay Portal/X-Men/Zombie Apocalypse/Mal and Xax's RP
Joy: she looked around in wonder her eyes showed the spark as she looked around in awe. She saw every person as a character in a play slowly forgetting her true reason of being there she wore a dress plainly simple http://www.pinterest.com/pin/309411436869339421/ (well simple for her) matched with her white high heeled shoes and a mask http://www.pinterest.com/pin/296885800409616790/ her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Slowly she walked down the road not knowing what was in store for her Cameron:' ''He kept walking and all in all, the small alleys and streets, and all the people, he entered into a store where there were less people so he wouldn't loose his mind. '''joy:' she looked around when she saw a familiar figure a cat that came closer to her Gloves: this is boring the cat whined loudly making some turn to her in fear as they heard the cat spoke Joy:' she quickly picked the cat up and ran to the closes alley hush! they dont know you can speak gloves! she said in a whisper looking around hoping nobody spot her and anyway its fun being out she said cheerfully cause its interesting looking at people she said as she took a little peek at the carnival as it was in full swing Cameron: '''When he got out of the store, the door hit a young woman. He got out and said "Oh! I'm so sorry!" '''Gloves: jump onto joy's shoulder's you should beg for her forgiveness!! joy: she took the cat and laughed placing her hand on her snout toys these days...she said weakly anyhow no harm done she said giving the boy a smile Cameron: "Did the cat just speak???" he wonders. joy: 'she laughed awkwardly no no no this is just a toy...my friend was talking cause it has this walkie talkie built into it...she said quickly its not real...she continued adding just a bit of truth in her lies' Cameron: '''As he could feel anything technologic if it were real, he knew it wasn't a walkie-talkie "It isn't a walkie talkie." '''Joy: she laughed weakly it is and truthfully if you peel of the skin you would see nothing but hard metal...she said nodding to herself trying to convince the man in front of her Cameron: '''"I'm telling you, it isn't a walkie talkie... Let's make a bet. If it is a walkie-talkie, then you get a free drink from my part. If it isn't a walkie talkie... I get to buy you a drink..." '''joy: she cleared her throat as she was not looking forward to her imaginary friend being disected uhhh and how would you find out whether there is a walkie talkie in this cat?? Cameron: ''' "Well, you offered to peel off the skin... But I wouldn't do that, since it is a real cat." '''joy: its not a real cat''she said truthfully'' its .....a robot? she said giving the best lie she could a present from a friend of mine... Cameron:"Oh, then you wouldn't mind peeling off the skin, now would ya?" joy: gloves made a little scream but its my favorite toy...she said weakly please dont destroy it..she said as she thought of something to do OOC:drama time?? Cameron:"Then don't destroy it, and admit: what the heck is this cat?" OOC: Sure thing joy: she closed her eyes and began to think up of something to distract the man in front of her to just dissapear ummm.... Cameron: He was starting to get a bit stressed so he just spit the most objective thing he could think of "Are you a mutant?"} OOC:pick illusion or imagination ? Joy: she got tooo stressed out that her mind began to think about lions and tigers which appeared behind cameron grownling angerily Cameron: He looked behind "I take that as a yes..." OOC: Illusion? joy: she saw people running around crazy being scared of the lion that suddenly appeared thus she closed her eyes once again making them dissapear in a way... OOC:nope her imagination manifestation powers...she can create anything she think about Cameron: "That's good to know, I'm also a mutant" joy: she raised her eyebrow being in shock she slowly lost her grip on gloves '' '''gloves:' and you were trying to kill me!? gloves said dramatically what kind of person are you! she said a bit annoyed tell her joy! gloves ordered but joy marely stood there looking at the man Joy: what can you do??she asked timidly Cameron: "Well, I can control any kind of technology, that's why I knew there wasn't a walki-talkie insite the cat. I also can turn my flesh into adamantium." He shrugs "What can you do?" He wondered joy: cool! she said quickly and all I can do is this...she said as she move her hand making a pen appear and some small stuff like gloves there...she continued glvoes: joy! your suppose to be angry! he wanted to disect me!! gloves said angrily yet once again was dismiss by joy joy: ignore her she has a problem.... Cameron: "She looks nice.... So then you can create things?" gloves: welll yeah what do you think I am some random cookie?! gloves said more and more annoyed with the boy joy: Gloves be nice! she said trying to gain some control over her creation yet it failed gloves: gloves looked away as she started to walk fine lets just go joy we have stuff to do...she said walking away joy: she wanted to stay and talk more with the boy but gloves had a point she had work to be done thus she bowed her head to the boy sorry but I have to go...she said as she ran to catch up with gloves disappearing into the crowds...she did not realize she left her mask on the floor OOC:sooo whats gonna happen?? Cameron: He notices the masl and grabs it and runs toward her screaming "Girl!" joy: she kinda head a voice calling out thus she looked around but before she could look behind her gloves once again called out gloves: come on joy we have work! she complained making joy fasten her and ran to the destine place OOC:can we make them meet again after a few months on a train?? OOC: Okay, but It's your time to post first, please... =Train= OOC:how did you know I was planning to ask you that :P joy:' she was on a train in one of the rooms looking out into the window thinking about the boy she met a few days ago the train was bound to go to paris her next destination as her first task was a fail''I didnt even catch his name...''she said sighing making gloves annoyed gloves: stop thinking about he boy and think about your mission! Cameron: He was thinking of the girl he met as well. He had taken care of the masl as a memory. Almost a souvenir. As the train stopped in the Milano station, he got into the train and when his suitcase touched the floor, the train seemed to tremble for its weight. gloves: she got no reaction from joy thus she sighed and walked out the door looking around before she walked out leaving joy in her place alone Cameron: He got and sat in his seat which was right in front of Joy. However he didn't notice her as he kept his gaze low. joy: she didnt even notice the man as he took his seat next to her as her mind was busy thinking of the events that took place OOC:whats that we call the person that gives out candy in the train?? OOC: Not sure Cameron: He sighed and ehispered "What a girl" joy: she didnt hear his words as she looked out to the horizon seeing villages and people as they moves pass the country when suddenly there was a gentle tap on her shoulders she turn to see a woman as old as her grandmother with her troli woman: candy love? she asked in fluent english looking at the two with her troli full of chocolate and goodies ranging from milky way to kit kats everything was there Cameron: "I'd like a reese's peanut butter cup, please." joy: upon hearing his voice she turn to the boy being in awe on how fate have brought them together again woman: ahh ok...she said kindly as she pass a peanut butter cup to the boy''one peanut butter cup for the handsome young lad...and what about his date ..is looking at your boyfriends face enough to fill that little tummy of yours young lady''said the woman in a teasing manner making joy snap out and turn her face to the woman joy: she thought for a few minutes as she looked at the troli hmm milky way please? she said as the woman passed her a bar woman: well then pleasent journey then...she said as joy paid the money for the two (without realizing it) Cameron: He smiled at the lay and noticed something familiar in the voice . He looked to the source and saw that same girl. "Hey, I need to pay you." Ha said the only thing that could think of. joy: she tilts her head pay you for what?? she asked not understanding anything OOC:last post need to go to bed ><< sorry Cameron: "You payed for my PB cup." He says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. joy: she raised her eyebrow you bought something oh soo thats why my bar was soo pricey...she said to herself anyhow its ok dont worry OOC: Good night! Cameron: '''He gets the money and gives it to her, thenlocks his eyes with her "Really. I want to pay you... Oh! And you forgot this..." he said as he got her mask and gave it back to her. '''joy: she pushed back the money dont worry cause I dont really mind take it as a thank you gift for giving back my mask? she said simply Cameron: '''"See, I have this ethic code, where I can't steal from beautiful young ladies, so take it please." He smiles charmingly. '''joy: hearing his words she looked around and then finally realized he was talking about her oh wait me? I'm not that pretty...she said simply as she looked down Cameron: ''' He smiled and touched a strand of her hair. "That's what makes you beautiful." '''joy: she turns blushing red my name's j....she paused thinking of the stuff that were talked about desiree....she said simply giving him her middle name Cameron: '''"Why did you hesitate? I don't really think that your name is Jdesiree, now is it?" '''joy: she shakes her head I was thinking about ....she paused thinking of the words that starts with J when suddenly a jug appear in her hand a jug...full of....she continued as the jug suddenly was filled with apple juice apple juice? want some?? she asked as she thought of two cups making them come into existance before offering one of the cups to cameron Cameron: '''"It's rude to use your powers once someone knows what they are you know?" '''joy: she blinks a few times no i dont ...she said showing how she didnt understand his words ''Cameron: ''"Do you really think that I actually believe you were thinking about a jug full of apple juice exactly after I asked ou your name? Hey, I'm cute, but I'm not that dumb." joy: but you didnt ask me my name I was the one that gave it to you and I simply thought that was what you asked...she said simply trying to justify her action Cameron: '''"You know what? Let's start again. I'm Cameron, a mutant." '''joy: desiree...she said with a smile as she placed the jug and cups down another mutant she smiled calmly Cameron: '''"AndI still don't believe that it is your real name." '''joy: but but it is...she said quickly as she tried to give him yet another lie for it was her name just not her full name.. Cameron: '''"See? You hesitate a lot on trying to think how to cover that lie. Why can't you just tell me your name? It's not a secret!" '''joy: but what if it is! she said a bit loud showing her fear and insecurity cause you dont know what i've been through...she looks down sadly ''Cameron: '' He hugs her and positions her head on his warm chest. "I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but you are a wonderful girl and I would love to know who you are." joy: quickly pushes the guy away thanks but you...she said her mind was a mess as she tried to think of what to say as nobody ever did that to her before.... Cameron: '''"I what? I'm crazy? Yes, I am crazy and loosing my mind since I saw you and your rude cat." '''joy: she looks down feeling guilty hearing his words sorry...she said simply Cameron: '''"Don't be sorry. I'm loosing my mind and becoming crazy for you. You shouldn't be sorry of me liking you." '''joy: '' she makes a 0.0 face'' whaaaa??? Cameron: '"What's wrong?" '''joy: your words...its just like a prince...saying I love you and now I want to marry you....she said in pure shock 'Cameron: '"Then saying I like you and I would like to know you better wouldn't be a lie. It would be the most delicate and pristine truth ever." '''Joy:' she looks at him speechless fine my name is joy! she said giving up Cameron: '''"Now, that does sound like your real name. It sounds happy and tender, like you, Joy." '''joy: she looks away a bit annoyed how he tricked her into telling Cameron: '''He smiles at her "Why are you mad, Joy?" '''joy: she didnt reply as she looks away looking at the scenery trying to hide her red face Cameron: '''"Did I do something wrong?" '''joy: she shakes her head why cant you just accept diseree??she asked a bit curious of his answer Cameron: '''"Would you prefer me to call you Desiree?" '''joy: she looks away call me what ever you want...she said a bit annoyed Cameron: '''"I like you and what do I get? You being mad at me. Why?" '''joy: she cross her arms looking at the boy full of distrust'' we just met and you dont even know my full name....'' Cameron: '''"I know your real name is Joy.... Isn't that enough for me to like you? Why do you hate me? What have I done? I just asked your name and you got mad at me?" '''joy; she pouts as she look away not really wishing to continue this chat Cameron: '''As the train stops in Cameron's station, he grabs his bags and starts walking towards the door. OOC:they meet another time in paris?? this time on better terms?? OOC:Ok. Is it ok in Eiffel Tower? Also, would you like to post first, or should I? OOC:you your turns (yes we're taking turns >,<) Eiffel Tower '''Cameron: '''His next mission was to go to the Eiffel Tower due to the problem he had in Venice by not finding the recipe for the cure. He got inside the elevator and just before the door closed someone got in. '''joy: she got in wearing a red haired wig mathed with a short tea coloured dress and some heels remind me again why we're wearing a wig? she asked her cat not noticing cameron gloves: cause we have to..said the cat''anyhow dont look now but someone is here ''the cat whispered making joy looked back seeing cameron joy: not again...she sigh... Cameron: When the rehaired lady turned to see him, he found something familiar in her face, but the wig made Cameron shake it off. joy:'' she sigh of relief when the boy didnt reconised her thus press the closest number to get her out of this situation OOC:elevator gets stuck '''Cameron: He noticed something wierd in the redhead and since they were the only ones in the elevator, then it hit him who the redhead was. "Hello Joy" he said as the elevator got stuck. joy: when the elevator got stuck the two felt a bit of vibrations thus before gloves could react to cameron's words joy quickly spoke find help now! she said quickly making gloves nod and disappear Cameron: "Joy, I feel like you like me as well, see, it feels as if you're stalking me." joy: she rolls her eyes not even in your dreams...she said slowly refusing to give the boy the pleasure Cameron: "What dd I ever do to you?" joy: she keeps qutite as she sat down onto the floor ok lets start over...she said simply I'm joy... Cameron:"I'm Cameron" OOC: Remember how he can control technology? He has the power to move the elevator again. Should he do it now or later? joy: she shrugs as she looked around and we're stuck in an elevator... OOC:uhhhh depends on you sorry for the lateness I didnt realize you've replied Cameron:"Not really" joy: she turns to him not really? she asked not getting where he;s coming from Cameron: '''"You remember I can control technology?" '''joy: she keeps quite as she looks around yeah but....she said slowly before stoping fine. Cameron: "What's fine?" joy: she kepps quite as she looks at the elevators door you can do what ever you want...she said slowly trying to be independent as she tries to open the door yet she was too weak to even make it budge OOC:whats your opinion if I give joy a twin?? Cameron: '''He unstucks the elevator and it continues it's journey up. "Better?" OOC: You choose. '''joy: she looks down thanks...she said slowly OOC:cant decide on the gender >< Cameron: '''"So... WHat are you here for?" '''joy: i have to meet someone...you??she asked looking at the boy Cameron: '''He smiles "Me too." OOC: Can I say that Cameron was also going to meet Joy's twin to build up drama?? '''joy: then maybe we can meet them together...to be safe...she nods trying to convince the dude Cameron: '''"He shrugs. Ok" '''joy: she looks up as she waits for the elevator to open Cameron: 'When the door opens, a girl is in front of them. She looks a lot like Joy.O OC:you contril the girl or me??? OOC: You. OOC:I wish we can flip a coin or something >< Why so? OOC:so that we can say who controls the girl >< OOC: You control her. Its more your character than mine OOC:......fine... girl:''she saw the two yet before she could say anything a teddy came in '''gloves: joy your safe!! gloves said as she hugged joy making the girl surpirsed girl: did that thing just talk?? she asked trying to keep calm Cameron: "Yes. I mean- No. I mean-" joy: its a toy! she said quickly taking gloves into her arms a very very fun toy!! she smiled as nodded her head... the girl was cautios as she came closer to joy and touched glovess nose gloves: owe!! gloves yelled out hey lady can you touch my nose gently? cause how would you like it if someone touch your nose like a toy!! gloves said a bit annoyed with the lady Cameron: He cautiously nudged gloves to shut up. "Speaker Included!" gloves: she didnt catch the hint thus continue on her ranting and you boy! you think your all high up and handsome thinking that everyone is gonna fall for you but you know something your not! and joy wont fall for you!! joy: she quickly place her hand on gloves mouth yet it was bitten owe gloves!! gloves: oh no i wont joy you know how much I hate keeping quite!! gloves continue on her ranting from the goverment to taxes making the girl faint in shock OOC: Is the girl a mutant too? ''Cameron: "SHUT UP CAT!"'' gloves: you shut up boy!!! gloves said fighting the boy joy wanted to say something but she gave up as she focused on the woman placing her hand on the woman hand using her powers to adjust her memory Cameron: "Your cat is stressing!!!!" joy: she forces a smile you have no idea...she said as she took a step out of the elevator can you?? Cameron: He closes the elevator door on gloves. OOC:she's telling him to close the elevator door on gloves... OOC:is he out with her or with gloves?? OOC: With her. OOC:soo what do you want to happen now?? OOC: HYou choose drama time :) OOC:I cant think too much work >< Cameron: He walks toward the fallen girl and picks her up in his arms. It really wasn't much of n effort to him. He walked towards Joy and looked concerned "What should we do with her?" OOC:who's her?! OOC: Maybe her twin, maybe the one who's involved with the work? IDK? This just got really confusing... OOC:i want a restart >,< OOC: Since when? OOC:everything? OOC: Since the carnival? OOC:yes please? OOC: Okay. But you post first (remember we are taking turns) Category:Active X-Men Zombie Apocalypse Roleplays Category:DrXax Category:Meloney